


Wrestling Buddies

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe we met right when we should've." For <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/8627.html?thread=26141363#t26141363">this Kink Meme prompt</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrestling Buddies

Title: Wrestling Buddies  
Fandom: Star Trek XI  
Rating: R  
Pairing/Characters: Kirk/McCoy, Joanna McCoy. McCoy's marriage mentioned.  
Summary: "Maybe we met right when we should've." For [this Kink Meme prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/8627.html?thread=26141363#t26141363).   
Content Advisory: Slash, het mentioned, infidelity, alternate timelines, clairvoyance, kidfic.  
Acknowledgements: The promptmaker, and [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/)  
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.  
Title from: The prompt.

There are times when even the brightest light needs to hide under the proverbial bushel. Jim Kirk may test as psi-null, but that's not because he actually is. Most of his mental control goes to hiding his gifts, which are subtle and unpredictable; generally, he lets them come and go.

Tonight Jim lies on the floor of Bones's room, beside the perfectly good bed, Bones draped over him. For once Bones is the drunker one, the chatty one, the one Jim gets to take care of, and as Bones mumbles thickly in his ear Jim pulls his fingers through soft damp hair, enjoying the warm lax weight, eagerly looking forward to teasing in the morning. 'M'best friend," Bones drawls, fingers sliding on Jim's face, behind his neck. "Wish I'd met you ages ago."

Jim smiles against Bones's shoulder. He's opening his mouth to answer when he's hit in the head by an image.

******

 

"She's a great kid," Jim said, leaning on Bones's bedroom door. Even ill with a mild cold, Joanna was a very sweet little girl, with a winsome smile and her father's big brown eyes.

"Yeah," Bones sat on his bed, looking down, looking conflicted. Jim watched the familiar crinkle of misgivings across his forehead -- Joanna was home, Bones was _married_, this was _wrong_ \-- and didn't go over or shimmy or even grin, until Bones looked up at him, brown eyes blown-dark.

Then Jim grinned, walking over until he stood between Bones's knees, basking in the heat in Bones's eyes; he stood still and let Bones clutch his hips in those big capable hands, sighed when Bones pushed his shirt up, hissed when Bones sucked and bit a path up his chest. Jim laughed as Bones hauled him bodily into the bed, moaned as Bones kissed him and unfastened his jeans with shaking fingers.

Later, much later, Jim lay drowsing under crumpled sheets, Bones's arm slung over his waist, when a soft sound made him open his eyes. He swallowed several curses he just couldn't say, because Joanna stood in the doorway, eyes wide and nose runny.

Jim glanced over his shoulder. Bones was asleep, the worry lines faded; they only disappeared after sex, and if Bones woke up to Joanna catching them at this those lines might just stay forever. So Jim smiled reassuringly at her, laying a finger on his lips as he groped for the sheet and pulled it securely around his waist, dragging the blanket over Bones as he got up. Snagging his jeans as well, Jim crossed the room under a McCoy's steady gaze again, and pulled the door shut behind him. "Hey, kiddo," he whispered. "What's up?"

"I need more tissues." Joanna sniffled pitifully. "And some water."

"Sure thing. Just, turn around a sec for me?" Jim brandished his jeans.

Joanna obediently turned and let him get decent. "Did you and Daddy take a nap?"

Jim's good at not blushing, even when being questioned by a five-year-old. "Well, it's naptime, right?" He stepped around her into the bathroom and rummaged the cabinets.

"Why're you undressed? I hafta wear a nightie." Joanna sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"Hey, ew, not that. Here." Jim handed her a box of tissues. "Um, we don't have nighties."

"And you didn't wanna mess up your clothes wrestling," Joanna supplied, and blew her nose.

Blinking, Jim sat on the closed toilet. "Uh, yeah. That's right, _wrestling_."

Joanna nodded. "My friend Marie told me she went to her Mommy and Daddy 'cause she had a nightmare, and they was wrestling. Making a racket, she said. Some water, please."

Jim didn't let himself laugh, though when he turned to the tap he had to make faces or lose it; he turned back to Joanna in perfect solemnity and handed her the cup. "I'll be right back, okay?" She nodded absently as she drank, and he peeked into the bedroom -- Bones was still out cold -- tossed in the sheet and grabbed his shirt.

Behind him, Joanna yawned, walking back to her room. Jim put on his shirt, considering finding his shoes and taking off, but she looked back at him. So he followed, retrieved her bear, and tucked her in.

She smiled, and yawned again. "Jim, can I ask a question?"

"Sure, kiddo, but after that it's still naptime."

"Why do grownups wrestle in bed?"

Jim rubbed the back of his neck until an answer he could actually tell her fell out of his brain. "So we don't get hurt. Now, sleep."

"Okay," Joanna said, and shut her big brown eyes.

******

 

"Uh," Jim says, seeing two sets of brown eyes, one in his thoughts, one blinking in front of him. "Huh, um, maybe you don't want that. Maybe we met right when we should've."

"Jim?" Bones pushes himself up on one elbow. Jim shakes his head frantically and tugs him back down into another kiss. He can feel Bones easing, his mouth relaxing, and wills himself to relax too, because a bruisingly harder kiss echoes behind his eyes.

******

 

Jim lounged by a particular back entrance to the hospital's west wing, waiting for Bones in their usual spot. Bones had canceled their usual Ordinary-Friends Wednesday lunch, and their last hookup too, but he hadn't canceled this one, so Jim figured he'd take the chance.

"Jim!" he heard behind him. Pleased to have been right, he turned around smiling --

\-- directly into an explosive right hook to his jaw.

Jim tumbled backwards, skidding across the grass, holding his face as he stared up at Bones, who stood over him in scrubs, fists clenched, glaring down out of dark hot eyes. "_You_," Bones snarled.

Jim put his hands up defensively, palms open. "What?" Even now, he didn't think he could hit Bones, though Bones sure could hit him. Hard.

"You ruined my life," Bones said, and Jim felt a sinking rush of dread. "You-- remember telling Joanna we were _wrestling_?"

"She, um, she kinda heard that part from a friend at school." Not that Jim was going to make a little girl take the fall for him. "But, yeah, she had questions, what was I going to say?"

Bones shook his head, looking away from Jim, the lines on his forehead etched in permanently. "It -- that's not the goddamn problem, anyway. She told her mother."

"Oh, shit." Jim leaned forward to stand up. "Shit, Bones, I'm sorry--"

Bones swung at him again, but at least Jim saw this one coming, he ducked and thumped back down on his ass. "Stay _there_," Bones ordered, pointing a shaking forefinger at Jim. "Stay down or I'll hit you again."

Jim's jaw still hurt, and his initial shocked contrition was ebbing. "Hey, you know, _you_ took me home in the first place, so--"

"She took Joanna." Bones's voice _cracked_ on the words. "She took Joanna, she told this judge we must've fucked in front of her--"

Jim flushed hot with horror. "We _didn't_\--"

"She's got a restraining order against me." Bones pressed his still-clenched fists to his temples. "A restraining order. I'm barred indefinitely from seeing my little girl." Bones dropped to his knees, and Jim reached forward cautiously, hoping really hard that no one came through the door right then as Bones rocked forward, shaking in his arms. "She's gone," Bones muttered into his shoulder. "I've lost my daughter, Jim. Joanna's gone."

"Oh, man, Bones, I am so sorry." Jim pressed his cheek against Bones's hair, throbbing jaw and all. "I am so sorry. Listen, let me go talk to whatever judge, I'll swear we didn't do anything improper--"

Bones growled, shoving Jim back. "You'll stay away from me," he snarled, glaring. "You. I don't even know what to do with you. I..." He grabbed Jim's shoulders, and Jim sighed, let his hands drop, didn't tense for a fight. The least he could give Bones was an unimpeded opportunity to beat him up.

Bones stared, hands clutching tight on Jim's shoulders, the bleakness in his eyes much more painful than his bruising grip. He kissed Jim hard, biting his lip, shoving his tongue aggressively into Jim's mouth, and Jim took it, kissing back as best he could, bracing his hands on Bones's forearms. He could taste the goodbye even before Bones pushed him away again and stood up, panting for air. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen besides my child," Bones said hollowly, and that's what made Jim wince. "I've lost her, I can't have you. Go."

Nodding, Jim got to his feet and went.

******

 

"But you're all I've got," Bones mumbles over Jim's jaw, between wet smeared kisses, and Jim sighs in relief. That didn't happen. _This_ is happening. "All I've got."

"And you've got me," Jim whispers back, spreading his legs a little, cradling Bones between his thighs, with his whole body. "You've got me," as Bones rocks against him, pushing up just far enough to align their hips, and tilts his chin up as Bones kisses him again.


End file.
